Slipping through my fingers
by RomanaIV
Summary: Os Ponds, após serem tocados pelo anjo no cemitério, certamente não esperavam por isso. Post The angels take Manhattan


Havia um vazio em sua mente e uma estranha dormência em seu corpo. O que mais desejava era continuar dormindo, embora seu leito estivesse um tanto quanto desconfortável. Moveu um pouco a cabeça, sentindo uma leve pontada no pescoço e sentiu falta da ausência de um travesseiro. Seus lábios estavam secos, havia um gosto estranho em sua boca e a estrutura sob seu corpo não ,lembrava em nada um colchão. Era mais seco e duro. Incomodava, mas não a ponto de fazer com que ela acordasse. Queria continuar deitada. Queria continuar dormindo. Queria continuar sonhando aquele sonho estranho, no qual ela dançava entre as estrelas. Resquícios de um sorriso em sua mente. Uma realidade perdida e, agora, inalcançavel. Um sonho.

Ela queria continuar a dormir, porém agora uma sensação frígida lhe atingia os pés. Permaneceu com os olhos fechados. Não queria acordar. Contudo, a sensação continuou em um ritmo cada vez mais persistente, mais frio e mais úmido.

Úmido? Agora que a mente dela começava a trabalhar um pouco mais, deixando de lado os resquícios de atordoamento, percebeu o que tanto a incomodava. Água fria estava encostando em seus pés, cada vez mais intensa. Desde quando havia água em sua cama? Com os olhos fechados, seus dedos se fecharam sobre a superfície. Não sentiu a maciez de um cobertor, e sim areia que escorria por entre seus dedos. Foi quando se deu conta de que não estava em sua cama.

Abriu os olhos, mas por um momento foi como se não o tivesse feito. A luminosidade, embora fraca, mostrou-se incômoda. Piscou e esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos. Ergue-se, sentando-se na areia e, olhando ao redor, obteve a prova definitiva de que não estava em sua cama. Bem próximo a ela, já quase em seus pés, a maré fraca começava a avançar. A praia parecia deserta. Um tanto quanto solitária, ambos estavam, a praia e ela. Havia alguma coisa faltando, não havia? Fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar do que acontecera. As imagens voltaram repentinamente, como um flash doloroso de informações. Rapidamente, uma progressão de imagens perpassou. Uma casa, uma garotinha esperando no jardim, as estrelas e uma caixa azul. Um centurião romano, um bêbe, estátuas de anjos. E o homem maltrapilho.

- Doctor! - Falou em voz alta enquanto lágrimas preenchiam seus olhos ao se lembrar de seus últimos momentos, alguns segundos ou minutos atrás, com seu melhor amigo, o Doutor Maltrapilho, o deus solitário perdido em algum lugar no tempo e espaço.

Amelia Pond se levantou. Ainda tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, mas sabia que precisava descobrir onde estava e encontrar seu marido.

- Rory.. - Ela disse baixinho.

Havia se deixado tocar pelo mesmo anjo. Ela deveria estar no mesmo lugar que ele, certo? Queria acreditar naquilo. Queria muito acreditar.

Deu alguns passos incertos sobre a areia. O vento estava frio e a maré ficava cada vez mais forte. Ainda parecia atordoada.

O que ela estava fazendo parada ali em... Aonde estava mesmo? Não importava. Nada importava. Estava sofrendo por perder seu melhor amigo e sua filha. Não iria se permitir perder a pessoa que amava. Os passos adquiriram firmeza. De onde ela tirava força, poucos saberiam. Avançou pela praia, em direção à lugar nenhum. Procurando, procurando e procurando. E esperando, em um pedido silencioso.

- Rory, Rory... - Falava baixinho para si mesma. Agora estava praticamente correndo. Porém, ela era Amelia Pond, escocesa e irritada. Foi quando gritou, com toda a força que pode encontrar naquele momento, seu sotaque escocês tomando conta daquele lugar nenhum. - RORY!

Podia jurar que alguns pássaros voaram em algum lugar, mas fora isso não escutou resposta. Parou e levou a mão direita ao rosto, para enxugar mais uma vez as lágrimas. Seria possível que aquele anjo - aquele maldito anjo - havia separado os dois?

- Amy? - A voz de cima do que parecia ser um pequeno morro. Ela elevou o olhar, uma ponta de esperança. E lá estava ele. Vestia as mesmas roupas de sua última aventura; aventura esta que agora parecia pertencer a um universo distante. Também parecia ligeiramente atordoado, assim como ela. Não precisaram de palavras. Apenas correram na direção um do outro e se permitiram o tão esperado abraço - e beijo, claro - de alívio e reencontro. Lágrimas nos rostos de ambos.

- Amy, Amy! O que você-...Como você?

- Meu marido idiota cai na armadilha de um anjo. - Ela disse com um sorriso entre as lágrimas. - Eu aceitei a mesma carona.

- Você não...E, Amy, e o Doctor?

- Ele é meu melhor amigo e sinto falta dele mas...Ele não é você. E ele tem a Melody.

Ele não precisou responder. Abraçaram-se por mais algum tempo até que se separaram, sempre de mãos dadas, como se a qualquer momento outro anjo pudesse aparecer naquele lugar e separá-los mais uma vez. Rory entendia como a esposa estava se sentindo. Ela iria precisar de um tempo. Ele também. Mas estava feliz - muito, muito feliz - por estarem juntos.

- Onde estamos? - Ela perguntou. A voz ainda fraca e baixa.

- Não faço a menor ideia. Eu estava indo procurar alguém quando ouvi você gritar.E, sinceramente, se tem mais alguém neste lugar, aposto que ele também ouviu.

Ela sorriu.

- Bom, senhor Pond, agora que estamos nessas férias forçadas, é melhor encontrarmos algum lugar para..recomeçar.

Recomeçar. Sim. Essa era a palavra certa.

Andaram a esmo por algum tempo. O anjo certamente os havia enviado para o meio de lugar nenhum.

- Quando no tempo você acha que estamos? - Ele perguntou, segurando firmemente a mão dela, mas sem encará-la. Seus olhos fixos no caminho a frente.

- O que?

- No tempo...Os anjos nos enviam para o passado, certo?

- Não sei... Podemos estar em qualquer época, em qualquer lugar.

- Bom, se estivermos na Roma Antiga, eu devo ter alguns conhecidos por aqui.

- Rory, é melhor você não tentar fazer piada.

- Okay.

Continuaram andando por mais um tempo até que avistaram um sinal de civilização. Ao longe, viram o que parecia ser uma pequena vila. Supostamente uma vila de pescadores, por estar tão perto da praia. Avançaram em direção a ela.

De perto, parecia mais um cenário de filme de terror. As construções eram de madeira e as ruas de terra batida. Pelas ruas, poucas pessoas e essas poucas pessoas encaravam os dois forasteiros de forma misteriosa e sinistra, do ponto de vista de Rory Williams.

- Aonde acha que estamos? Isto aqui realmente me lembra uma versão marítima de Mercy. - Ele disse, fazendo referência a cidade que recentemente haviam visitado com o Doctor.

- Realmente...Nesse caso, acho que conseguiriamos uma boa informação ali no bar, não acha? - Perguntou a ruiva, apontando para um prédio com uma grande placa como o nome do local.

- Isso não está em inglês. Como você sabe que é o bar?

- Intuição femina, eu acho. Vamos.

Os dois entraram no que realmente se confirmou como sendo o bar. Ou algum tipo de restaurante. As pessoas ali, mais uma vez, os encararam de forma estranha.

- É tão bom saber que não somos bem vindos. - Disse Rory, em voz baixa.

- Ah! Britânicos! - Disse a mulher que estava por trás do bar e possuia um forte sotaque definitivamente não britânico. Parecia ter por volta de seus cinquenta anos, cabelos loiros cacheados e uma expressão severa no rosto. - Já basta de vocês por aqui!

- Tem outros de nós aqui? - Amelia perguntou interessada. Se havia outros britânicos, parecia correto se juntar a eles.

- Não agora. Eles aparecem de vez em quando, fazendo perguntas estranhas. Pessoas estranhas, todos vocês. - Acrescentou a senhora, ao ver Rory que, meio sem jeito, observava o ambiente. Amy deu-lhe uma cutucada com o cotovelo.

- E sabe onde podemos encontrá-los?

- Bom, tem um deles hospedado no hotel no fim da rua. Certamente podem encontrar com ele lá...

- Obrigada! - A ruiva puxou o marido pelo braço, ouvindo um múrmurio da parte dele, e guiou-o em direção ao referido hotel. O local parecia mais aconchegante que o bar e o recepctionista parecia mais simpático.

- Com licença...Meu nome é Amelia e este é meu marido, Rory. Um amigo nosso, britânico, como deve ter percebido, veio para esse hotel. Nós gostariamos de saber se...

- O senhor Matthew? Ele está aqui sim. Só não está neste momento. Quero dizer, ele está hospédado, mas agora ele saiu e só deve voltar no fim da tarde. O que não deve demorar muito agora... - O inglês dele era menos ruim que o da senhora do bar.

- Será que podemos esperar por ele?

- Claro,claro. Fiquem a vontade. - Disse o homem, indicando os sofás do hall. Amy e Rory sentaram e mantiveram uma conversa baixa, envolvendo basicamente o que deveriam fazer.

- Deveríamos ter perguntado aonde estamos.

- Você viu como aquelas pessoas estavam olhando pra gente? Seríamos mortos. É melhor esperar esse tal de Matthew voltar.

- O que querem comigo? - Perguntou uma voz atrás deles. Matthew em pessoa estava ali. Parecia encharcado, vestia um macacão desgastado e segurava um velho balde. Cabelos meio esbranquiçados e despenteados. E um sorriso um tanto quanto amistoso, se comparado com os outros que viram ali.

- Você é Matthew? - Perguntou Rory, enquanto ambos se levantavam.

- Ah! Um inglês! É bom ver uma face familiar aqui neste fim de mundo. - Ele apertou entusiasmadamente a mão do romano e de sua esposa - Professor Matthew Andrews. Biólogo. É realmente um prazer!

- Rory Williams. E esta é minha esposa, Amy.

- É um prazer conhecê-la também, minha cara. Agora respondam, como em nome dos céus vocês vieram parar aqui? Estão querendo ser mortos?

Amy e Rory se entreolharam.

- Tecnicamente, foi um acidente...

- Nós..Nosso..Nosso barco...

- Sim, nosso barco quebrou...

- Estavamos fazendo uma viagem. Uma grande viagem.

- Pelo mar..

- Em nosso barco.

- E daí ele quebrou aqui perto.

- No mar.

- Vocês são naufrágos? Pobres crianças! - Exclamou o professor, que nem parecia se incomodar com a evidente mentira criada pelos dois. - Tenho uma boa notícia pra vocês. Amanhã minha equipe está vindo para levar parte da minha pesquisa. Eles podem dar uma carona pra vocês.

- Sério?

- Claro. Claro. O carro é espaçoso. Eles não vão se incomodar. E vocês parecem ser uma boa companhia.

- Obrigada, senhor!

- Muito obrigado, mesmo!

- Só uma coisa. Peço que não façam perguntas sobre...A respeito de nossa pesquisa, por favor. É um assunto ainda confidencial.

- Sem problemas. - Respondeu Rory. Ele e Amy trocaram um olhar de alívio. Ao menos, conseguiram uma carona até Londres.

Londres existia. Carros existiam. Significava que não estavam muito distante da realidade anterior.

O simpático professor também fez questão de pagar pela estadia dos dois. O hotel não era dos mais confortáveis, mas era melhor do que nada. Passaram uma noite tranquila, assombrada pelas memórias de um homem usando gravata borboleta. A manhã seguinte trouxe o mesmo clima frio do dia anterior. Os dois desceram para o pequeno refeitório do hotel. Ali, encontraram o professor Andrews em uma das mesas. Ele devorava feliz da vida seu café da manhã, acompanhado de mais duas pessoas que deveriam ser os integrantes de sua equipe.

- Ah! Aqui estão eles! Os pobres britânicos naufrágados! Dá pra acreditar que vieram parar logo aqui? Nesse fim de mundo? Podem se aproximar! Puxem uma cadeira daquela mesa ali. Esses dois são a carona de vocês. Não liguem se eles se comportarem estranhamente. Principalmente este a minha direita. - Ele acrescentou com um gesto de cabeça, indicando o homem que vestia um sobretudo preto.

- Heeey! - Ele respondeu, indignado, fazendo com que os outros - incluindo Amy e Rory - rissem.

- Este é meu marido, Rory Williams e eu sou Amelia Pond. - Pond? Ela não deveria dizer Williams?.

- Rory Williams e Amelia Pond, como um nome de contos de fadas. - Disse o homem de sobretudo, com um sorriso sincero. - Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem.


End file.
